User talk:Storm46
What should I do? Source Do you have a source for the generation numbers? If not, could you please not change them. Thanks. - Plau 15:09, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Source Do you have a source for the generation numbers? If not, could you please not change them. Thanks. - Plau 15:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) srry Plau, i thought it was right because i got the info from another website that does only code geass mechas and it has tons of info on the knightmares. nevermind srry i just checked it and like it was confusing and i probably got mixed up. Storm46 18:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Also I did update more info on chiba and urabe and i wanted u too check it too see if its good or not. Because if it is, then ill update senba and asahina too. let me know thx. Storm46 19:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Your edits are fine. However, you should improve your edits even more by look at Wikipedia's manual of style. Also,, can you make sure that the images are on a line of its own. Thanks. - Plau 03:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture Sure, go ahead. 04:17, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Character The character pages seem fine to me. Perhaps there are character pages that I didn't look at yet. So could you tell me the character pages that have the problem with the infoboxes. And also make link to your talk page in your signature so that it would easier for me and other users to post messages on your talk page. If you don't know how go to this . If you don't understand it ask me and I will explain it to you. 04:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The infobox seems fine to me. I compared the preview to the the current page, it's the same. 02:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Templates No there isn't, but we can create infoboxes for technology and vehicles. If you do know how to make an infobox, can you create an infobox for technology. I'll make an infobox for vehicles. If you don't know how, I'll make infoboxes for both of them. Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 06:10, February 27, 2012 (UTC) It's alright. I'm almost done with the infobox for vehicles anyways. Lelouch Di Britannia (talk) 02:31, February 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Knightmare - Vincent Commander Model Yeh, I guess you're right. Go ahead. 02:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Occupants include any known person that has boarded the vehicle, including the captain/commander. 08:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Templates I'm done with the templates for infobox vehicles, and I have already put the infobox on each vehicle page. You can check out the vehicles, such as the avalon, and give me feedback on it. I'm currently working on the infobox for technology. 04:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) User Rights Hey, I just want to appreciate your contributions to this wiki. You've done a great work! I believe that you are good at adding pictures to articles. To make this wiki more organized, you handle the pictures while I will handle patrolling and adding more info. If you would rather add info, then please do tell me. Now days, there are more vandalism in this wiki than usual. I can't handle all of them, so I would like you to help me by getting rollback rights. Rollback rights are quickly reverting the edits of the last user who edited a particular page, and I think that you are worthy of it. If you get these rights you can help revert vandalism in this wiki. I can't give you those rights, because I am not a bureaucrat. You can ask Simant for those rights, since he is the only active bureaucrat on this wiki. 02:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Main Page For the improvement drive, I changed it to the current date 13:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Code Geass Wiki: Image Gallery If you don't mind can you help me by filling in the page of the Code Geass Wiki: Image Gallery. It would take a long time for me if I do it myself. Just copy the characters from page and follow the same format as I have done for A, B, and C. Thanks! 07:54, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for your help! 05:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Character I was wondering in order to make this wiki more organized, for each organization (Imperial Family, Black Knights, etc.) we should make an infobox just like they do in the Bleach wiki with each squad of the Gotei 13. Please give me your opinion on this. And also check the new infobox that I made for the mangas, and give me your opinion on that as well. 03:01, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Switch Template I was thinking that for some characters such as Jeremiah and Cornelia that have made a major change of appearance since the season 1 finale and the first time they make an appearance in Season 2 we can use the switch template. If you don't know what a switch template is, an example of an infobox using a switch template is here. On the top of the image it says Pre Timeskip when you click on it the picture changes to the time the character made an appearance prior to the timeskip. The link that says Pre Timeskip has changed to Post Timeskip when you click on it change the image to the time when the character made an image after the timeskip. Instead of Pre Timeskip and Post Timeskip we can do Season 1 and Season 2. By using the switch template we can display how a character appeared in first season to avoid spoilers, and for those who watched the both seasons they can view the image of the character when he/she appeared in Season 2. Please give your opinion on this. Thanks! 04:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Please make a vote on the Code Geass Wiki: Featured Article page. If you don't know how to vote, I posted the rules and procedures of voting on the page. I already voted, so you can use my vote as an example. Thanks! 12:29, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Code Geass Wiki: Feautured Article Voting for June's [http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Code_Geass_Wiki:Featured_Article Featured Article] is currently under way and will remain open until midnight (UTC) on 30th June, 2012. Before voting please read through the rules and follow them as instructed. Thanks! 06:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the edit on Norio Wakamoto. We really appreciate that edit.ma du 17:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Poor Quality Images Yeah, that would be a lot easier, thanks. 15:58, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Picture Drama Yeah, sure, go ahead. 15:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I will. 04:39, January 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Episode Summaries Sure go ahead. 06:48, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Picture Drama I know that a while back you had planned on making a page for the picture dramas that resembled the actual episode list page. I had some free time so I put one up here. I listed things on how they would relate to the rest of the Code Geass universe rather than their release date in the real world and made the subsequent changes on the pages for each episode. It makes more sense to have it like that to me. I hope that is ok! Thank you so much. [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][talk:J two| •''[talk• ]] 03:01, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Episode Summary Project Hey I recently started a new project here and its main goal is to create detailed plot summaries for each episode of the original series. You have already been given credit for the summary you wrote for episode 2. When I started writing subsequent summaries I pretty much used the same formatting that you used and that helped me out a lot. Thank you for that but I also wanted to see if you would like to continue writing some more? At the very least you should swing by the Code Geass Wiki:Episode Summary Unit and see if you would like to pitch in as we desperately need your help. Thank you so much! [[User:J two| •'J two'• ]][[User talk:J two| •talk''• ]] 17:16, June 4, 2014 (UTC)